Ideas of Heaven
by Lightangelxo7
Summary: A suspension of mercy
1. Prologue

**Ideas of Heaven**

_A suspension_ _of mercy_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Memories are like stones, time and distance erode them like acid.

* Ugo Betti, Goat Island

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ten things she forgot._

1. What his face looked like.

2. What the sun felt like.

3. The color of the sheets.

4. Where she first came.

5. Why she was so naive.

6. The faces of her parents.

7. Why did it rain?

8. How long it had been.

9. How much time passed?

10. Why did time pass.

_Ten things she remembered._

1. His laugh.

3. His smile.

4. His fingers tracing his skin.

5. Her brother once had freckles.

6. The taste of blood.

7. Flowers, so many flowers.

8. _That_ room.

9. The smell of books.

10. Love.

_One thing she' s sure of._

1. Her name; Didyme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have countless bound books full of sketches and my writing. I have drawings of a man with a misanthropic smile and hair falling in his eyes. He has freckles dotting his face, and his eyes seem to dance. I don't know who he is.

At night, I dream. I dream often of fingers tracing up my arm. I dream of faces. There is always one, though, which I can never recall to my mind in the morning. He seems very important, and I wish I could remember him. But I wanted to, I wanted to so badly.

I could see everything so clearly when I closed my eyes, though. It was like another world, _another life_, was etched into the back of my eye lids. A world I was never meant to have, _again. _Maybe I'm insane, that's perfectly plausible. Maybe I did once live that "life". I don't know. Maybe I did know that man who use to have freckles, and the one I can't see his face. Maybe the women who's faces I love would know mine also. Those people who I have seen the _softer_ side off, and heard their laughs. But I don't believe I will have the joy of _making _them laugh again. And I won't hear the ring of his laugh that still echoes softly through my ears, and I don't know who he is, but I want to. I _want _to.

_I want to. _

But I don't think I ever will.


	2. Dream of Me

1"If you love her, you cannot see her . . . because love is blind."

*William Shakespeare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There were so many walls. It was so quiet. The only sound is my foot steps tapping on the old stone floor. I can only see ahead of me. Where I came, I do not know. But I know where I'm walking. I know where my feet are taking me. _

_My white nightgown flows around my feet. The hair flows down to my breast. I should be cold; it is cold as night. But I am not cold. My pale fingers do not shake. My face is softly flushed with pink as my heart races faster and faster in my chest. I know what I will see, but I do not. _

_No candle's light the hall in which I walk. The courtyard, which I can see from below the open medieval arched windows is empty. Many flowers bloom. Each inner hall is open like this one, I know. Open as the villa's and home's that use to be in Rome. Open. . .flower pots and vines crawl and rest on every window arch, but as I walk, they disappear. Behind me they die. Have I brought them death? _

_I turn a corner. To the right, is another open hall as I have just passed. Rooms. Safe. _

_To my left, the hall is closed. There are no windows. It is dark. _

_I want to walk right. I want to walk right! But I do not. My hands trace the large stone wall as I walk down the left hall. Still no candle. Darkness immerse_ _around the sole being. The only noise is the tap tap tap of my bare feet on the cobble. The perfectly shaped stone of the castle. _

_As I reach the end, my eyes strain to see. There is a door. A large wood door that is a the top of three small steps. They are wide steps, not really needed. They are small steps that I walk slowly up to the big, wood door with a metal handle. _

_The door is partly open already. Gently, cautiously, I inch the door farther open. My heart beats faster faster faster. I know this room, but I do not. Inside, at the far end, are two open, curtain-draped, double doors that open to a solid stone balcony. Bleached white, and shining pale in the moonlight. The curtains blow gently in the wind that comes through. Scarcely furnished but a rug in front of a blazing fire. At one end, a full bookcase. But my eyes do not care. _

_They stare, agape at _her_. But who is 'Her'? _

_She stands, her sleeves long and wide as a renaissance gown. Wide ribbons enlace her stomach to define her perfect features. Her long black hair, like mine, runs past her breasts down her to where her mid-belly. Her gown flowed like water down to the smooth floor. Her back to me. _

_I entered fully into the room and stood opposite from the beautiful creature. Lento, by the light of the glowing fire, she turned in all her grace to face me. We saw eye to eye. _

_Her pale skin was no comparison to mine. Her features held a similar make, but she surpassed me in all ways. Her eyes meet mine, red, crimson. Blood. Her lips held a drop of thick, angry blood. Her eyes; taunting. I gasped._

_No, I screamed. I screamed as she laughed. _

_This was no women. This was _me_. This damn room! That damn fire!_

_This was no women. This was a memory._

_My memory. I began to cry and feel to my knees in sobs as the wind blew harder. As she disappeared into the fire. Her pretty dress in flames. She left me. I screamed and sobbed. _

"_MARCUS!" a voice, my voice maybe, yelled. It screamed the name over and over. I covered my ears. _

"_Stop!" I begged. _

_Just stop._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I woke with a start. My breath was labored. My hand flew to my forehead which was covered in cold sweat. In the darkness, my eyes darted around to realize my surroundings. My room. A soft, white bed. A blinking clock; 2:33 am. A turned off t.v. A closed laptop on an old desk filled with miscellaneous books and writings. A closet. A dressing table. My hand searched in the dark for the glass of water on the nights stand beside me. Lifting the glass to my parched mouth, it was a sad realization it was long empty from my last awakening earlier. Running my hand through my disheveled dark hair, I fell back on my pillow. I sighed, exasperated. How many nights would these dreams haunt me. True, or false? _Nevermore_, I thought. Please nevermore torture me with images I long to remember.

My heart ached. I stared at the clock and wondered just how much time had passed since that woman burned in that fire. Just how long ago? Then the name. What was the name she screamed, or that was screamed? What was that name? I rolled over, trying to hard to remember.

What was that name, nevermore?

What was his name?!


	3. The Story of Ulisse and Vera

1"The unreal is more powerful than the real, because nothing is as perfect as you can imagine it. because its only intangible ideas, concepts, beliefs, fantasies that last. stone crumbles. wood rots. people, well, they die. but things as fragile as a thought, a dream, a legend, they can go on and on."

~Chuck Palahniuk

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --0 - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - --

_They we're very happy. They were terrible times of immortal war, but they we're happy. The world seemed to avoid them. Like they were the boulder in the middle of a river. The world would run around it. The world would pass over it. The world would rush to wetly, to hard across it. But the rock would never move. They would never move. _

_His name was Ulisse. Her name was Vera. They both came from simple worlds before the immortal kiss. One's full of crops and families. She had hair the pale blonde color of the wheat, as he did. Pale in life, and death. They we're from France, just in the days of Gaul._ _In their divinity, they were blessed enough for love. The undeterred_ _and passionate love of an immortal. _

_But how long could that last? Does love really last forever? Can something be infinite?_

_I suppose that is for you to determine. _

_Ulisse lost his beloved. He lost her for many many years. But do miracles happen? Or is it unbeknownst_ _fate yet to be grasped by the hand of immortals and mortals alike on this earth, or never. _

_Her pale hair burned. Her imaged was seared_, _like so many of the unfortunates to lose their loves, into the back of his eyes. _

_Could he burn? Would he burn?_

_The blood held no more real taste. Their was nothing to savor. Humanity held to little interest in him as he to them, as did immortality those days. _

_Please, do no think this a random act. I beg of you. Think of it as fate. Like two mortals, however you like, suddenly walk into one another's paths. However it may be! Just picture them slowly turning their heads only to see their heart staring back at them. The heart they have forever so longed for. It is there. It is there. _

_1920's. Ulisse, he stands, in this modern era, so diffrent, on a rainy sidewalk. There are clouds but the rain has momentarily ceased. It is in a Floridian neighborhood. Far from France, once known as Gaul, once known as home, now only to have coveted _his_ memories of wheat hair and a whispering voice that sent chills down his arctic spine. _

_But, back to the endeavor, Ulisse is quite alone. By impulse, spontaneous impulse, he turns his head. Slowly, it would almost seem for a vampire. His large crimson eyes beheld a girl, the mortal age of his Vera. She stood, alone, across the street, waiting to cross to the shops by which he stood. His eye's never left her figure. Her mortal figure that, first, gave him a rage beyond any he had ever felt. It quickly passed. He felt pity, briefly, f or himself. Ashamed, he watched her. The girl that was Vera as a human, which he knew was impossible, but still comforted him. Ulisse knew he would pay dearly for this. The grief of the new memory. One that could not burn, but he coveted for himself. But it was truly not his. _

_He followed the girl, at the age of maybe nineteen or a year younger for a long while. She walked down, looking various places. He was always sure never to be seen. She never bought anything. The girl became a strange enigma_ _to Ulisse. _

_It wasn't until the park that she stopped. A river lead through the water's. a walkway boarding the shore of it. A river boat was heard to him in the far away water. It didn't matter. He wanted the girl. He wanted her blood, he wanted her face, he wanted to hear her speak, he wanted to hear her say things that he really didn't care about, he wanted to know what she thought, he wanted to know who she loved, what her family was like, if she had siblings, or if she was sad, too. He wanted to kn ow why she was staring out onto the river. Why was she alone?_

_In his ponder, he failed to notice her walk closer. She was not frightened. _

_She held out her hand. Not as a shake. Not as one to hold._

_One to touch._

"_Hello," she said merely. A weak smile on her face that was a comfort to him. That was Vera's smile. _It's not Vera. _He told himself. _

_His hand met her's. _

_have you ever had a infinite moment. When the universe suddenly makes sense. You know why everything is everything and what will happen to you in twenty years. It finally makes perfect sense why it rained on you yesterday, or why he left you for a girl who will never love him enough. The whole world just falls. It gets so screwed up it works out? _

_They stood, only a moment. _

"_I know you." she said. "I know you." she said with such confidence. Ulisse didn't know why. He intertwined his hand within her's. _

"_I know." he said simply. They walked away._

_He bit her, and her memory, her real memory, rushed clearly into her old/new mind. It was no longer scary dreams, or sad dreams. It was no longer empty in the Vera girl. It was happy ever after. _

_What has happened here, witness, is something that is not explained any better way as a second chance. Some stronger then others. _

_It has now only recently be theorized by the royal vampire coven of Italy, by the prof of only Vera and Ulisse by the witness of memory by Aro, that you can have a second chance. Some memories are just to potent to shun into another life. _

_A vampire's dream. Humanity as an empty shell. But humanity, nonetheless, correct?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want to find her."

"Marcus, she could already be long gone. You don't-!"

"_I want to find her_"

"YOU don't know she's there! She could be anywhere!"

"Find her"

"Your mad! Aro, say something, now"

"She _could_ be _gone_. What then?"

"Then, then. . ." sigh.

It was silent.

"She's your sister. . .your baby sister."

Silence.

"Dear God, fine. Fine!" tense.

Anger. Calm.

"None of them would ever tell. . ."

"No."

"Sit, Macrus, brother. She will not die."

"How can you say that?!"

Slam of door.

Sigh.

"I just hope. . ."

"Please, Aro, hope cannot help him anymore."


	4. Five am

"And for the first time in my life, I understand the end of that poem. And I never wanted to. You have to believe me."

*the perks of being a wallflower (Pg. 96)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Life awake from my dreams was much different.

When I awoke, I never dared sleep again. So I would walk to my kitchen and make coffee. The floor was cold, but I never minded. I liked it, truthfully. The neighbors were asleep. My mother was asleep. She would sleep till five, then leave for six and return after ten. Another stranger in the house. Pipa, the dog, would come down to the kitchen with me. He had realized my routines and wait for me at the bottom of the stairs. I was glad not to be completely alone.

I would bring my small leather-covered journal with me. Maybe my sketch notebook. I would write every detail that was recalled to my mind of the terrible dream, or the pleasant, one that visited me that night. I would draw the faces I remembered, if I could. The only problem was I could never capture a voice. I could never record that, but only hear it taunting me in my head. Sometimes, I could not remember the dreams. Then I would only chew over the rest of my life. The blunt hole within me that only I could see or feel. The burn behind my green eyes. The meaning that was never there, and I want for a name that seemed so important but was none other than a dream.

I would dress like any other teenager because it was important to my mother, and for my sanity, to fit in with everyone. I had many acquaintances and few friends but none I trusted. I had a tendency to fall into a sort of apathetic nature, but my enthusiasm was forever failed to be curbed. People loved me, and I never could figure out why.

When five-thirty came, I readied myself for highschool. I was a sophomore. My hair was black, and it was to my mid forearm. I "shattered" it in spiky layers because that's the best I could do. It fell in front of my eyes because that's what everyone's hair looked like. I didn't mind. At first, I though someone took a weed-hacker to my hair. But now I don't mind. My nails are in a pretty french manicure, just because I like it that way. My jeans are tight which I don't mind. Some people told me, by the way I dress, that I don't belong to a "scene". I do have my own fashion sense in that, honestly. Trends I could never keep with. My makeup was moderately thick framing my shock green eyes. My skin, despite my italian heritage, was a paper pale, which never make sense to me. At times, I wanted the olive glow of my mother, but I the though was always quickly avoided by my detachment from her. Relationships of any kind were hard for me, and often soiled by my own doing by design. I don't know why I did those things sometimes.

It seemed I also was looking for love. Or passion. Which I did find, might I say. Always disgusted in myself when I did. But there was no wrong in it. Everyone who has ever been a teenager feels passion, right? Or love? Makes that mistake? But I know the difference, for I am an old soul. But I still looked for the passion, the kiss. Yet to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -*

Three a.m: coffee. Pipa. Listening to Joan (mother) leave. Silence. Sigh.

Five thirty. Late spring. Skinny jean's, Star Trek tee, and nike's. Hair down. Did I mention I have multiple piercing? Five on the right ear, four on the left. Picture it how you like, I don't care. It's all just a hole in my skin. I have a belly button ring. A nose stud. It's what happens. Spur of the moments. I can really act normal, be normal, sometimes. They were all mostly Stella's idea. She has fewer than I do ironically. I wear a belt, whatever I pick up, with the shirt. Maybe grab a sweatshirt on the run outside.

I'm ready by six- fifteen. Leaving the large, new empty home, I walk down the long hill to the end of the new development. House by enormous house. I don't mind big. But they feel so unlive in. So empty and needing a good warm family party. Many holidays. Problems, and some running down. Weathered by time, but not eroded. But hey were new. They echoed. They were showcase houses. Everyone loved them, but I couldn't. I just lived their.

I was the only one at my stop.

The bus came on time. I walked lethargically to the back. Everyone would think 'She's tired.' I wasn't. It was only a rare chance to be apathetic. Before I 'awoke'.

In the back; Henry and Jean listened to his Ipod. They 'hated eachother', but it was completely plain that they held a deep passion for one another. Only a matter of time, or never. Sean stared out the window. A friendly person once you got to know him. A close, dear friend since the second grade. Never talked much to others though. Never gave them the time of day, but me and Henry and Joey. Joey talked to some spoiled brat in the front names Kevin. Everyone I knew disliked him and, I have to say, I held quite a disdain for his cocky attitude.

"Didyme!" yelled Alex as I sat with him. He was a freshman unlike the other's I just aptly told you about. I sat with him daily. He was a very comforting person and funny. I put me at ease.

"Hello, Alex," I smiled cheerfully, "How are you today?"

"You know how it is," he said looking forward, now showing tired signs.

"Yeah," I sighed giving a dry laugh, "I know," we road the rest of the way silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --*

We had a half hour before first period. At this point the five of us went our separate ways.

Evan was usually first to find me, but today I walked the long way through the parking lot. The dream the night before disturbed me more than it should have. It was the fire, I suppose. The pretty lady never _burned_ in front of me. Just her ashes.

"I don't like this!" I heard in a hushed whisper.

"Relax, please. It won't be so bad. They don't know anything!" I heard a soft voice reassure the girls. They sounded like angels. Each with a childish ring to the voice. It was coming from behind the row of cars I was passing. They were in the other ile.

"Alec, I don't want to go! This is mad! How would we ever even make friends with anyone, hm?" I heard the girl retort. She sounded nerviest.

"_You_ always did want this." it sounded he meant it more for himself.

I couldn't help it. I walked through the cars to find myself behind them. A girl and a boy. Both with short hair. Anyone would take them as angels. Anyone. Maybe even disturb them. I could have compared then. Most would. "They look like-." I have no wish to. I only walked behind them, and up beside the little girl. Their beauty did not scare me. They're white skin and strange eyes that were the oddest shade of almost violet,

"Don't be nerviest," I smiled as warmly as I could at her. She seemed shocked. They both did really. I laughed lightly. "Highschool isn't scary. I promise. It just looks big. You'll see. It will all work out for the better," I smiled a touched her shoulder lightly before running off to Evan who was standing on the retainer wall next to the school parking lot. I didn't bother look back at their faces, but I hope she's not scared anymore. At least she had her brother, Alec, she called him, to go at it with. I had no one, really. No one but Evan, who took care of me in the maze of hall, lockers, and people. Yet I still felt utterly alone. Missing.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

I turned back, after the strange girl had said something to me. I was shocked she even approached me. I wasn't nerviest. Uh, no, not . . .me! Just, well, I never had done things like this before. I had always been in Volterra. I had always wanted to be a human little girl, lately. Since the 70's. Now I could, to find someone that Aro said was very important to him and to Caius and to Sulpicia and Athenodora. "And she is especially important to Marcus," he had said with such seriousness. Maybe she will fix him.

I looked first to Alec, then back to the black car that dropped us off. The sky held clouds and outside the car stood Sulpicia. Demetri drove because she couldn't, but he did not leave the vehicle. Her eyes seemed very sad but very happy also. She held her hand clasped together in the front of her with a sad smile. Her head only nodded to us, but I didn't understand why. Alec tugged my sleeve and stared in the direction that the girl had just run off to.

"_Her"_ he whispered when he was sure I was looking at the right one.

"That's Didyme?" I questioned. Why was everyone so emotional about her? Why did only Aro, Caius, and Marcus get to know, and the wives? Some knew, too. Like Chelsea and Afton. But they didn't come. Only Aro, Felix, Demetri, Renata, and Caius came for permanent along. Sulpicia said she should go back with Athenodora and Marcus.

Marcus has been very antsy and schizophrenic lately. He talks forever now. His face is not a mask of nothing anymore but concern, deep concern and no patience. A man named Alistair has also come to stay, but in Volterra. Aro is very happy to see him there.

I just don't understand why she, this human girl, could have such and impact on us. And it all started after Ulisse and the reincarnated Vera visited us. No one heard the story but them, which made me sad. I wanted too.

But now we have to "Find Didyme to make things right again."

"But for who?" I asked. Nothing was wrong.

"No, Jane. This was long before you. Things must be fixed. This is a great opportunity," Aro had smiled at me.

What happened that made her so important so long ago?

* * *

**AN. can anyone tell where this is going? good. ok, so here it is. refrences. . .**

**Alistair- if you read my other one, he kinda makes more sense. you don't have to, but things will fall better into place. but i will make it somewhat explanatory. just the other fic( I, The Divine) will clarify. yanno? **

**I said Afton and Chelsea because i just did. that's not in my other fic, but i do assume they were like one of the first offical guards when things were just taking off. i think that since everything would have been "looser" then, that love would be easier because your mind would be "younger" and "Freer" so i think they did know Didyme. others, like how Eleazar did, would leave after time. that could be why Chelsea is so important to Aro, but i don't think that she was so important till after Didyme, when things in were put into place as the "Vampire Royalty". i hope i didn't just rant and made sense XD**

**anything said here is for the purpose of the story and not to offend anyone. it also does not support my views on anything. so i wasn't trying to sterotype anything if you got that feeling. please, i beg you, it's nothing personal. **

**finally, since i have failed yet so to do this. . . **

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE. NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!!!**

**any questions? comment. i'll get back to you. and yeah, just comment anyway.  
**


	5. Home, Volterra, Hell?

1I don't just want your heart. I want your flesh, your skin and blood and bones, your voice, your thoughts your pulse and most of all your fingertips, everywhere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Volterra, Italy**

Sulpicia was gone for a total of four days. She returned to the same situation she left us in.

Chelsea was trying, along with me, to calm Marcus, who was constantly babbling an repeating himself at this point.

"I should be there." "I should go" "She needs me" I don't want to wait anymore" "I want to see her again"

Felix and Demetri got quite the "kick" out of watching their once apathetic leader in such a fuss all the time.

The presence of Alistair caused quite the stir in the castle, but since he mostly stayed out the guards way, it was hushed. His presence alone was barley noticeable expect to us.

Sulpicia was as bad as Aro about the matter in some ways. Aro was so. . .calm and bittersweet about the whole ordeal. Which, may I add, was very out of character for him. Forever trying to curb his enthusiasm. Caius was calm about the matter, but in a more joyful way. Yes, my husband was joyful for her "return", if you may. She _was_ ours. After all. All of ours. But the guard didn't know that. They didn't know that story. Except for Chelsea and Afton , whom had been among the very original guard convoluted, and created, by Aro, Caius, and Marcus during the Divine War. They alone stayed.

Sulpicia, Chelsea, Afton, I, Alistair, and Marcus were spending most of our days in the large library room. One of the many. It had a two large stairs running down on either side of the room for a double entrance. At the top of those two stairs was an open hall lined with book shelves. At the end of each hall were two dark double doors. The room itself was a light pastel blue and purple color of springs, like Easter's. there were many old victorian tables with silk cushions with brass buttons holding them to the chairs. Under the large passing open hall connecting the stairs was a sort of alcove. There was a fireplace and two love seats of the same victorian material. We hardly ever used the fire except in winter when it was just a nice effect. The room had a large window seeing down into the squar with a window seat going across it. Large drape curtains of black hung on each side, but they were never shut. Ever. The floor was a white wood. Sulpicia's pick. At the end of the right side of the room was a double door of cream white and gold that lead to the hall. Another in the front of the room that lead to the hall of the thrown room. We all but locked ourselves in that room.

When the door opened revealing Sulpicia, Marcus just flew at her. I faintly heard Alistair smile and return to his gaze out the window.

"You saw her?! No? Tell me you saw her, Sulpicia!" he was frantic now. I don't know how long we all could take it either. Centuries of waiting, now only more. . .

Sulpicia looked over Marcus' shoulders. He had a fragile grip on her's. She winked at me.

"Yes, dear brother. I saw her. ." her tone so bittersweat.

The room went into a quiet reverie remembering her face, and what it was now.

"_Dimmi_!!" he almost cried.

"Va bene, va bene," she laughed dryly at his strained face.

And we all sat and heard the story of her. Well, the human her. How she looked. Her strange piercing's and "attempts to fit in!" as Aro had told Sulpicia. Rosy cheeks, long black hair, petite, bright green eyes, fair skin.

"It does sound like her," Alistair muttered. If Marcus could cry, I think he would have been. Chelsea put a soft hand lightly upon his back. Sulpicia was holding both his during the entire time. As if to say, "I did see her. I'm here". She looked in his eyes the whole time. I sat in one of the chairs by a tea table with my hands folded neatly in my lap. A faint smile simpering upon my lips. Oh, how I remembered the laughter she brought through this home. She was the first thing I saw when I awoke. Her big eyes with Marcus hovering behind her. I was the last wife to be added. The five of them were all in the room, but it was Didyme who I saw. Caius next, then Aro and the ever awaiting Sulpicia, whom has become and always will be the nearest to my heart. But there was a missing heart. It was so hard to believe she was there, somewhere. With no idea.

"She's really there," Marcus said in a choking voice. For the first time in centuries, as we all saw, his face cracked into a smile. A real smile, full of pain, hope, joy, but overwhelmed with love.

I tried to picture the Didyme Sulpicia talked about, but could not. I, like I know everyone else did, saw the Didyme they knew. She wore white, of the Roman attire, like the rest of us. Her hair was long and straight and black as Aro's. She was small with a pixie nose. Her eyes were big as almonds and deep as the sea no matter the color. She was smaller than the both of us, Sulpicia and I. I was tall like the Gaul, and Sulpicia was a mix of many things coming from a servant to a senator. But, in the the gist, it was Didyme. The rest was "removable". I could only remember her laying on the large cushion couches when we had them with me. Her white garbs all in tangles around her and my blonde hair flowing like a halo around my perfect face.

"Athenodora!" she would laugh my name.

"What?" I would smile back at her.

"I have a secret." she had whispered in my ear though there was no need.

"What?" I said faux anxiously like a gossiping girl.

"I'm going to travel the world with Marcus."

I shook the memory away. It would lead to bad things and ruin the moment.

Everyone had continued conversing without me, except Marcus and Alistair, who had remain silent. Marcus still held shadows of the grin he held, but had fallen silent in thoughts. In memories.

I looked to Alistair. He had a rather large melancholy look about his face. He turned and caught me staring, which was a tad embarrassing, so I looked away in a sour proudly way, because my egotism was still that big after all these centuries. He gave a short laugh that no one noticed and turned away.

"Do you wonder if she's lonely?" Sulpicia said curiously, like it wasn't even that big of question to contemplate. She said it in an brief pondering tone. In a way that was like dwelling on the matter would be of a useless effort to exert. But out of the corner of all our eyes, we saw Marcus' shadow-of-a-smile crumble. I restrained a sigh, as Sulpicia looked to me sheepishly.

"Oh, Marcus! She's so compatible with people! I'm sure she's fine!" started Chelsea, her hands fluttering like a mother's hands would over a crying child. It really just made the whole thing worse.

"What about what Vera said about her memory? What if it truly pains her?" he reproached in an anguished tone.

"I know, I know but-!" continued Chelsea but was cut off.

"She may be in pain, yes. And her memory may be so potent it wakes her every night, but she's o.k. She has Aro there, and Caius. And all those other people you sent. Which I don't know why you don't just bring her back, but that's Aro I suppose," Alistair sighed out of some irritation for his own reasons I suppose, "But Didyme is still _Didyme_." he finished. And it was true.

No matter what.

Didyme was Didyme.

But that's not the end of the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(AN)**

**1) someone tell me if I start being melodramatic , please? Thanks. **

**2) I know this chapter sucks (no pun intended) but I felt like we needed to know what everyone was doing while waiting. I probably will only have one other chapters without Didyme directly in Volterra but "everyone" else is. Get it? Ok, well you'll see, if you don't. Enjoy? **

**3) Athenodora talking, cause she's cool :p**

**4)Review? Thanks :D**


	6. Good Morning, Nice to Meet You!

**Here is the entire chapter. Much thanks to all those who read and lizzyvamp1901**.

**As always, enjoy the update, rate, and review.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen.

~Edward de Bono

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Never lonely. _

_She was across the room from me. The other pale blonde beauty laid elegantly sprawled with a pearl mirror loosely in her grasp only now and again to catch a glimpse of herself in it's reflection but mostly toying with the sunlight streaming through the curtains. _

_There we boxes and boxes of jewels and ornaments that no empire thriving could match. The other pale blonde one, with a slight curl to her hair, moved her hands over and over every one of them. Her eyes darting with delight over each. _

_The hours would pass slowly for each, but the night would thrive with a new lust, as new lovers. _

_She by the jewels sighed in resign picking up a long chain of pearls and twisting then absently around her right hand. Their beauty compared nothing to her. She was so much like her mate, I could not help but make the personality comparison as to how perfect each was. I watched her. _

_Though I did not really notice, the one lying on the pillows beside me had her caring eyes on me. I turned so slowly to wonder at my form in the mirror of the vanity I sat at. How I would have forever in this place. And that made me smile, because I would forever be happy with the one I love and around those I love. The rest mattered not. _

_The one with the pearls moved like fluid and sat on the window seat. The curtains failed to conceal enough light, so she glittered as every jewel in the box she just walked from. Her eyes looked passively_ _over the city below. The city in which she was queen of, she considered. I know the other did not care to rule an empire. She had done that in mortality. She was content in the luxury of this life, and the power, and more her love. I did not care. I had never had luxury, and did the one by the window. Only she devoured it. She loved it as much as my brother. But I cannot say I care. I had lived without it, though it was nice to have. With whom I shared it with seemed more important; it made me smile. _

_I turned back to the mirror and smiled at my reflection. The one in the windowsill caught my happiness and arouse. The one on the cushion beside me propped herself onto her elbows and smiled at my face as well. _

"_Do you like what you see, Didyme? You aren't becoming as vain as I now are you?" Athenadora jested from the cushion bed she lay. _

"_Of course she likes what she see's!" Sulpicia moved closer to me, "Just look," she motioned for me to look at the mirror again for I had turned to face them, "It will be like this forever." she walked closer and began to put her arms around my shoulder, "Didyme-,"_

"Didyme?" the bell rang again as Evan shook my shoulder. I snapped quickly out of it, recoiling, then loosening up just as quickly.

"Coming, coming." I said trying to regain the reality.

I wandered into the crowded halls and pondered where it was exactly I was going to. My eyes looked left and right. I bit my lip out of habit of thinking.

"Latin. Go downstairs." Evan bumped me in the direction I was to go. I followed dazed. I could never focus in math and Algebra II was just the worst. The perfect scenario to just drift off. First period, and still tired. The teacher babbling on about god only knows what. No one to bother me because Evan sat across the room. Sure, the occasion paper balls were distracting, but now that the teacher moved him to the front of the room (I was in the back.) it made the class my morning nap.

Although, I can't say sleep was a good thing anymore.

Night after night, relentless, those horrid dreams. Even when my eyes are open now it seems. These strange faces.

I sighed and touched the growing bags under my eyes and I walked down the hall to Latin. Another simple class for myself. The teacher said I had a gift for it, to me, it was more just a second language, if you may.

Evan wasn't in this class. No one really was that I knew _knew. _I knew everyone. But no one knew me, like a person should be known...no one...and I'll stop ranting. Maybe pay attention.

I walked in. Sat in my normal seat. Far right. Third to last seat. Only there wasn't anyone behind me, so maybe I was last. Diagonal from me, farther up, sat the only person I cared to talk to really in the class. His name was Ethan. He was quiet, and unpopular, and I knew him since the third grade. He was going to be a doctor someday. I just knew it.

He wasn't there yet. Only a few people were standing casually together in a group up front. I didn't care to join them. I could help but stare at the drizzle outside. My reflection obscured by the rain falling on the window.

The lack of sleep was starting to show, and it bothered me. Lots of teenagers are always smiling too. Why were _my_ eye always so deep set, and my mouth so stern. It didn't frown. But it wasn't smiling. Maybe it was because I wasn't happy. But I wasn't sad, was I? Maybe I was happy. I could be the only person to ever reach a happy medium. Or maybe I was never going to be happy. I could just be ok for the rest of my life. Yeah.

The late bell startled me from gazing at the window. The class had started, but I don't think the teacher ever payed attention to me in this class, seeing as I have the highest grade-point average in it. _I_ happened to notice that a new figure sat behind me in one of the open seats.

Glancing back, I saw a girl. She was wearing a blue baby-doll shirt with half sleeves. She had short hair of a blonde nature, but nothing light. Her eyes were a muddy color of no special shade, and she was extraordinarily beautiful, like some other people that dwelled our halls. But I never was the first to notice that. I glanced at her feet (even though at this point she probably noticed me half turned around.) and noticed nothing but a regular pair of white flats. I turned back to her face. She was looking at me now. Smiling. Showing her perfect teeth. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hello, my name is Jane." she said sweetly in a musical voice that I half expected. Other people were bothered by people like this, but it was more indifferent than not for me.

"Hi. Didyme," I smiled back at her, "You new here?" I questioned at an attempt to casual conversation.

"Yeah," she looked over to a boy across the room. One I quickly deduced as a twin, and just as fashionably dressed, "My brother and I, we're from Italy, but have family here."

"Cool"I smiled nonchalantly. I really lost the conversation here, because the teacher started talking, and the girl looked all to eager to listen. I could tell cause she looked around my head.

So I turned my head around too.

* * *

She seemed friendly. I couldn't find something wrong with her yet. I liked her smile. And I think she would be a good friend, because that's what I was suppose to become to her.

She was pretty with her straight black shattered hair. The layers in it had become sloppy though, and it really just blended in as one. And her too long bangs, just more another piece od hair now, kept falling in front of her face. She always tried to tuck it away, but it didn't work well. It was kind of cute.

When she saw that I wanted to listen, which I sort of did, although I already knew everything, she turned away out of courteous.

I glanced over to Alec, who glanced back to me. His eyes questioned me as to say 'Do you like her?'

I gave back the look of 'Yes, I do'. Aro as said that I would like her, hadn't he? Who am I to contradict. I did like her.


	7. Eyes and Ears

"_The manager is by himself. He can't mingle with his players. I enjoyed my players, but I could not socialize with them so I spent a lot of time alone in my hotel room. Those four walls kind of close in on you."_

_*Al Lopez_

- - - - -

Walking into the restless lunchroom surely woke me up. I had, again, past my "morning" in more or less a daze.

I think I even fell into a dreamless sleep during English. I had barely noticed the new boy sitting next to me. Poor thing, I completely ignored him, but I was, and still slightly am, too tired to really care all too much.

I searched the crowd for my usual. Evan, Christine, if she wasn't outside with the seniors, Julia, Scott, Matt, and Nikki. Oh, and the occasional Renesmee and her family. They had moved here about a year ago, and obviously welcomed with open arms and jealous eyes. The entire lot of them. They, the ones still attending school, Edward, Alice, and Bella, shadowed her in a way people thought strange. I...honestly, well, I didn't see it as strange. I don't know why. Either way, I spotted her at the table today talking to Christine. She was really the only one who _did_ talk.

Next to her, I noticed the two new students I had met in Latin; Jane and Alec. Her and Renesmee had become a quick pair, I could see, and I smiled slightly at how strangely perfect friends they were despite the circumstances. _What circumstances? _I began to question myself. Smiled, and shook my head.

"D-!" Evan rose, smiling politely at me, to make room for me, then sat back down. I kindly returned a sympathetic smile and glanced discreetly to Christine's ongoing banter.

Christine began to talk about something, something I couldn't quite focus on. She always seemed to babble when she talked…it was terrible hard to concentrate on. Julia made a snide remark on it when Nikki point out discretely that "One should be more aware than not when talking to Didyme. She's very good at pretending she's listening to you!" all in good humor.

"Oh," Jane laughed, "I know what you mean about babbling!" she joined Christine and Julia in their debate on the topic, which had been partaking for a short about of time. "My, um," she seemed unsure of the right word, "_mother,"_ –slight grimace- "Sulpicia_,_ _all_ she seems to do it babble and flounder on the most unimportant things!"

They all laugh, all in different ways. I saw Alec look at her in almost a disapproving way, but she seemed ever so proud of her words.

_She doesn't babble. She does not babble. I don't remember babbling!_

That voice. That bell voice in the back of my head kept telling me. Like I knew her. Like I knew her…

I shook my head trying to rid the thought. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. But that voice stopped me from laughing. And Jane noticed with a bit of concern and resentment.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Hell, I know it's short. But I just got a new computer (oh, more excuses?!) and I'm getting ready to start my new term which is a bit frightening because I am going to a new school…hehe. I have updates coming, I promise! **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**REVIEW.**


	8. Marble Floors like Snow

"_The clock talked loud. I threw it away, it scared me what it talked."_

~Tillie Olsen, _Tell Me a Riddle_

_--*--_

Time seemed to pass with little consequence.

It soon ushered in a bitter cold October. It snowed in the middle of that month.

I loved the cold. I loved pressing my pale pink lips to the frosty window pane at obscene hours in the morning when the sun didn't show it's face and only the stars seemed to be watching without judgment.

I loved how the cold of the winter gripped the the icy glass. It seemed to reverberate back onto my lips, chilling them in a familiar way I never knew. I'd press the pale boney hands onto the glass. They would turn whiter with the constant cold. I could see their pale reflection in the glass and it almost felt like someone else's hand touched mine on the other side. But there was still glass in-between our hands.

I loved watching the snow fall. I'd never told anyone this. Most people would just complain that this kind of weather was ridiculous even for our unstable climate on this side of the country; it was still far to early in the year. I just absently consented to the opinions. I have found that I have been doing that a lot lately.

The flakes falling from the sky reminded me of beautiful dancing people. all so pale and graceful turning slowly and swiftly all at once on a white crystalline floor. I could almost see faces in them, but that would be really ridiculous seeing as they are just snowflakes and snowflakes don't have faces. I still pretend they do, sometimes.

Jane and I never became friends. I have become cordially acquainted with Alec although. After that incident at the lunch table, I found myself caring and unjust disarming toward the girl all around the fact of a name. she made a half-hearted effort toward me, but that was all. Either way, she seemed absorbed in her newly founded friendship with Nessie. I was happy to see Ness make a true friend. She seemed to have few people close to her, and she always seemed very nice.

Jane had mentioned once or twice the relatives she was staying with. A few people not very far into their twenties. This had peeked my curiosity, an unfixable fault of mine, that the relatives she and Alec happened to be staying with were in their early twenties. I had a few older friends of mine and considered asking around about them. Quickly decided that would be noisy, I dismissed the thought, sort of.

Jane talked more than her brother, which usually I don't mind. I can have a mouth myself. Her brother was quieter, and I preferred him more for his seemly gentler nature.

Life went on for everyone, and for the most part, the new twins glided right in easily with the status quo of the high school.

----*

_Whoever came up with the idea of installing glossy marble floors into palace's was a king of true taste. _

_The throne room had just been refurbished by Athenadora's royal taste to a more updated look with still a tad bit of antiquity to it, hence the carved saying lining molding above the throne's. that was about it. _

_It was empty. Marcus was with Aro for a moment and Athenadora was with Caius. That left Sulpicia and Didyme to kill time. _

_The room wasn't completely finished, but it was close enough for their purposes. _

_Sulpicia was a servant before she was a vampire, and Didyme was just Aro's brother, and that really wasn't much to come from. So marble floors were a big deal. Especially when one can so easily slide on them. _

"_Do you think anyone will notice?" Sulpicia whispered with an eager smile on her face. _

"_Who care's?!" Didyme laughed grasping lightly the wrist of her blonde friend and lunging across the room in a slide. Their laughter echoed throughout the room as painting lifts and canvas sheets to prevent paint splatter were tossed everywhere as the young women slide like small children across ice. Paint buckets fell and echoes of fits of laughter resonated even out of the room._

_By now the whole compound was aware of their childish behavior. Not that they could do anything. _

_The small exit door the the far right of the room opened to reveal their husbands' standing with amused expression in their face. And before anyone realized it, the two girls slide _ever_ so gracefully into them. _

_Sulpicia fell into another fit of laughter as Aro held her up smiling down upon her. She buried half her face into his black attire. The uncovered eye look giddily down at her friend._

_Didyme had toppled Marcus over and her hand bunched the front of his shirt into a clothe ball almost ripping it. His hand lightly rested on the small of her back as the other tried to tilt her head to look at him. Didyme only laugh manically in hysterics, contagious laughter, in her lovers chest. _

_A laughter forever resonating. _

_

* * *

_

**ummm..update?**

**i needed time to pass (in the story.) **

**there will be time skips. ijustwantittobeoctober. **


End file.
